


Trust

by Chrystie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami liked to think of himself as a good friend, and it was because he was a good friend that he was following Kuroko and Takao around. Yep, that was definitely why he was following them around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryspangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!! IM SORRY THIS IS LIKE AN ETERNITY LATE!

Kagami hid behind a lamppost as his eyes followed the pair a few feet ahead of him, towing along an unwilling Midorima. Takao and Kuroko had been hanging out a lot together lately and while Kagami knew that it was none of his business and Kuroko could spend time with whoever he wanted, Kagami just couldn't bring himself to trust any situation in which Takao was involved. Takao was walking mischief and whatever he was doing with Kuroko every other day after basketball practice couldn't be good.

“This is ridiculous. I don’t see why it is necessary for us to follow them while hiding like criminals,” Midorima huffed even as his eyes also stayed trained on the pair in front of them.

“Don’t talk like you’re not curious too. Besides you know better than anyone that your dumb partner is always up to no good.”

Midorima simply looked away and grumbled small complaints quietly under his breath.

The couple ahead of them stopped in front of a cafe briefly to talk and Kagami strained his ears in an attempt to catch their conversation, but the bustle of the streets was too loud and they were too far. Kagami inched himself slowly away from the lamppost to try and get closer to hear what they were saying only to jolt back to his hiding place as Takao turned towards his and Midorima’s direction. “Son of a—if they notice us, I’m blaming you and your grass hair.”

“You were the one who decided to drag me here with your inane assumptions,” Midorima snapped back with no little offense taken from Kagami’s insult.

Kagami simply gave a “tch” in response, poking his head out from the lamppost to check if Kuroko and Takao had started moving again, just in time to see Takao not-so-subtly drop a slip of paper as he led Kuroko forward towards whatever their destination was.

Midorima’s seemingly permanent frown deepened. “I’m sure I’ve trained Takao better than to litter.” Midorima abandoned Kagami and the lamppost to pick it up, tensing and growing pale as his eyes were drawn to the scribbles on it.

“What? Did he draw a dick on it or something?” Kagami asked as he approached Midorima, deeming the other couple a good distance away from them. He realized his precautions were pointless once he got a closer look at the slip of paper. Messily scrawled on the slip of paper was _I see you~_ along with _Let’s_ _hope Tet-chan doesn’t find out too ;)_ written under it.

Kagami wasn’t sure whether to blanch like Midorima or get angry. Angry at what exactly? He wasn’t sure but getting angry was always a simple solution.

And that seemed to make his decision for him. He turned angry eyes at Midorima, “Yeah, I blame you and your dumb green hair,” he bit out, yanking the slip of paper out of Midorima’s hands and furiously scrunching it into a ball.

“Don’t blame me for your atrocious lack of foresight. You should have expected it from someone such as Takao.”

Kagami only continued to grumble, turning around to head back home, uncaring of Midorima’s input now that his plans had fallen through. He’d just have to try again if Kuroko and Takao continued to hang out.

* * *

 

Kagami made multiple attempts to try and catch what Takao and Kuroko could possibly be doing together, with and without Midorima, and each time, Takao managed to spot him, outing him in various ways that Kagami was sure was Takao’s way of silently laughing at him.

Kagami didn’t think there were possibly any new ways Takao could come up with to tell him to leave after his fourteenth attempt which, when Kagami thought about it, was completely stupid of him.

He had been doing exactly he’d mostly done the last thirteen times, which was slowly trailing behind Takao and Kuroko, this time without the walking brussel sprout to give him away. They looked like they were getting dinner or something, Kagami couldn’t tell but he did realize after they turned the corner that they were definitely going back to Kuroko’s house.

He waited a good three minutes until he took off to follow them from his position behind a mailbox only to find both Takao and Kuroko standing right at the turn, seemingly waiting for him. From the disappointed look Kuroko had on his face, Kagami knew Kuroko was never going to let him forget this incident.  

“Kagami-kun, what are you doing here?” Kuroko asked in a slightly less bland tone than usual.

Before Kagami could even fumble around for an excuse, Takao happily cut him off, “Ah! I haven't told you have I, Tet-chan?” Takao flashed a smirk at Kagami, seemingly all too pleased by Kagami's look of despair and announced to Kuroko what Kagami knew would be the cause of his death. “Kagami’s been following us around the past two weeks.”

For a brief second Kuroko's face mirrored Kagami's despair but it was quickly wiped away with whatever it was that Takao had whispered in his ear. “Kagami-kun, I am disappointed in you. I thought you had more trust in me.”

Kagami could only desperately sputter out, “I do! I have shit tons of trust in you! It’s _him_ I don’t trust!” He jabbed his finger towards Takao, to which (of course) Takao laughed and, not for the first time, Kagami wanted to punch the overly happy fucker in the face.

Kuroko, however, did not look amused, his eyes did somehow turn even icier and Kagami suppressed the urge to shiver. Kuroko wouldn’t kill his best friend, right? He was too good of a guy for that, _right?_ “If you trust me then you’ll also trust my decision to spend time with Takao-kun. What I do with him is none of your business, Kagami-kun.”

“Awww Tet-chan, we _could_ just tell him,” Takao snickered with that damn mischievous glint in his eyes that Kagami never felt comfortable with. The way Kuroko flushed red only made Kagami even more uncomfortable.

“Absolutely not,” Kuroko replied adamantly, turning around and pulling Takao with him, “Kagami-kun, please leave.” And with that Kuroko continued off where he and Takao were going, leaving Kagami to stew over their small interaction.

Whatever they were doing, it was bad. Bad enough that Kuroko couldn’t tell Kagami what it was which meant that Kagami absolutely had to know what it was. He was going to find out one way or another, just obviously not today.

* * *

 

Kagami ended up deciding the best time to check on what Kuroko and Takao were doing was during their joint training camp. He impatiently waited for all of two weeks to get the perfect opportunity to uncover whatever the hell it was that it started to irritate those around him, all of them telling him to stop being a worry wart. At this point he wasn’t even sure if he was doing this because he was worried about Kuroko, he knew very well that Kuroko wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want. His curiosity was killing him though, he _had_ to know.

This was how he found himself a little ways away from the shared bath the complex they were all staying at offered, along with the annoying spinach leaf trailing behind, making off handed comments about how stupid all of this was as per usual. “I told you, you didn’t have to come,” Kagami tried not to yell, to which Midorima only huffed in response. He had seen Takao and Kuroko walk into the bath together about twenty minutes ago and there was no way Kuroko was still conscious if he’d been in the bath that long.

It was at that moment, as he was trying to stealthily just listen to what Takao and Kuroko were talking about, he heard Kuroko gasp and alarms went off in his mind. He rushed towards the curtain while still trying to stay quiet, ignoring all protests from Midorima, and stuck his head between the curtains separating them and Kuroko and Takao and he immediately blanched at the unholy sight his eyes landed upon.

There, right in front of his eyes, was Kuroko bent over the side of the large bathtub with Takao’s cock deeply embedded in his ass. Kagami’s felt himself die a little at the sound of a stifled moan from Kuroko and felt all the blood drain from his face as he saw Takao move to kiss Kuroko, still thrusting in and out of him, and his eyes met Kagami’s. Even with his face flushed, Takao still had that damned twinkle in his eye.

Kagami more stumbled away from the curtain than he did withdraw himself, a bright red Midorima right behind him. “I told you this was a bad idea,” Midorima bit out and for a second he reminded Kagami of an angry tomato.

“Shut up! You wanted to know what they were doing too!” Kagami heard another gasp from Kuroko and felt instantly sick. “Let’s just get the hell out of here.”

“For once you’ve actually managed to suggest something not idiotic.”

Kagami wanted to punch the damned walking vegetable so bad.

Before they could completely evacuate the corridor they heard a loud voice come from the bath, “Y’know Tet-chan, we should both stay in your room tonight. I think Kagami’s gonna stay with Shin-chan.” The last thing Kagami wanted to do was spend more time with _this_ arrogant asshole but the threat of Kuroko finding out about him finding out about his relationship with Takao promised the worst death he could imagine.

With a sigh he turned to Midorima who oh-so-kindly cut him off before he even said anything. “I sleep by the window and will not accept any compromise. You should also do your best to not snore during the night.”

Kagami was almost certain he’d kill Midorima before the night ended.


End file.
